The Third Asakura
by Senokai
Summary: Yoh was shocked when he found out he had an evil twin brother.Imagine his reaction when he finds out he has another. Read and find out. Edit: Abandoned. Lost interest. If anyone wants to pick it up, be my guest.
1. SAY WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of it's characters, but I do own Zem.

Light Brown Eyes stared off at the morning Horizon as the sun slowly began to rise.

"Huh, I guess it's morning already. well, might as well go on and meet them. 16 Years is way too much time to be seperated from family," he smiled. you couldn't really see his face do to the high collar on his black shirt. He wore a black sleeveless shirt With Black pants. Strapped to his back was a black guitar in the shape of a star with a small leaf symbol on it. His hair was Chocalate Brown and was spiked at the back with bangs over his face(Think of yoh's hair). He also had a lazy look on his face with a carefree smile.

He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and examined it. "The Funbari Onsen, huh?," he closed his eyes and felt the morning breeze upon him,"sounds like one hell of a place...". He continued to walk down the roads of the city grinning like an idiot.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yoh, wake up, now!" said a very unhappy blonde itako.

"wha...oh hey anna," Yoh replied drowsily."What's the matter?"

Anna glared at yoh furiously. Next thing he knew...

SMACK!!

"If you dont get up from that bed and start cooking breakfast right now I'll add 200 more laps to your 500!" Yelled Anna. Yoh stared for a while before finally registering what she just said. His eyes snapped wide open as he ran down the stairs and emediately started to cook breakfast.

"hmph" anna followed soon after. As she walked down the stairs she spotted Hao sitting on the couch reading the daily newspaper."And just what do you think you're doing?" said anna while looking at hao." reading the newspaper, what does it look like? or do I have to ask permission for that as well?" asked Hao sarcasticly.

"No, but you better have a damn good reason why your feet are on my couch." Anna was glaring now.

"uhh...," hao quickly took his feet of the couch and went to the kichten with yoh.

"Ughh, idiots," thought anna.

Suddenly the whole gang bust through the door. " hey yoh, Congrats!" yelled Horo Horo. They all just went to yoh and starting patting him on the back and hugging him.

"What the hell...?" mumbled Hao.

Anna was furious. First, they bust down her door. Then, they come and disturb yoh from cooking her food?! There will be screams tonight." I expect That door to be fixed by the time yoh is done cooking and another thing...WHY ARE YOU HERE!!" Anna gave them all death glares.

"u-um...isn't today you and yoh's 11th aniversary of bieng together?" Tamao answered timidly.

Anna stared."oh okay then...But I still expexct that door to be fixed!" said Anna.

"H-Hai!" they all huried to the door.

"sweet bunch aren't they?" said hao as if nothing happended.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The whole day was spent celebrating yoh and anna's aniversary. Yoh and anna even hugged which suprised everyone. Once they were done, they decided to have dinner together.

"pass the rice already! Im hungry as hell!" complained Horo.

"You'll get it when everyone else gets it, Baka Ainu!" said ren, clearly annoyed with Horo's complaints. Once the food was passed out and eaten, the gang started to recollect on the day's events.

"wow, I still can't believe you guys actually hugged! that's incredible!" said horo. Yoh just blushed while grinning and anna looked away trying to hide the blush from everyone.

"yeah, never knew you had it in ya, ototo!" Hao patted yoh on the back while smiling."hehe, yeah...," answered yoh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This must be the place," said the stranger while looking at the inn...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Eveyone look towards the door suprised at who that could be at this time.

"I'll get it," said pirika walking towards the door. When she opened the door she saw a man in black clad and a guitar around his back. She just stared at him, feeling her cheeks starting to boil."Hey, whats up! is this the Funbari Onsen?" Pirika just nodded as if in a trance. 'he's so hansome and...hot!' she thought."ahem...so can I come in?" again she nodded."great! thanks," said the stranger smiling.

Once he entered all heads turned to see a person...who looked just like Yoh and Hao?!

"You know staring isn't nice" he said nonchalantly. "who the hell are you?" asked Hao rudely. " Is that any way to treat your brother, Hao?" Replied the stanger leaving everyone shocked.

'What?!'thought yoh and the rest of the gang.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said while putting his hands in his pockets," My name is Zem Asakura, brother of Yoh and Hao Asakura."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 Cliffhanger. Next chapter: Family Reunion

Took me a really long time to write this story, especially making the character. Something I've been having on my mind for a while now. Well, anyways next chapter may come randomly so dont' expect any dates. R&R.


	2. Family Reunion

Here's chapter 2, Enjoy!

Thick tension spread the room. To say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement.  
Hao had an unreadable expression, Yoh had an almost happy look on his face and even anna was shocked. Zem...was staring at the food as if wanting to devour it and the table.

"hey, can I have some of that food? Im starving." Everyone sweatdropped.

"You come in here declaring you're the long lost brother of these two idiots and the first thing you can think of is food? I only hope you're not as stupid as them," Anna stated clearly annoyed by the stranger's naive nature.

"You're...our brother?" yoh stammered a bit.

Hao was estatic,"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, you don't know how good it feels to know that this pathetic excuse for a brother is not my ONLY brother!" and so the ranting continues...

"How do we know you're not lying?" Anna eyed him carefuly.

"Well it's simple real-ARE THOSE ORANGES?!" he quickly rushed to them and started to murmer that sounded alot like "Funga Fufu"

"YES! finally someone who understands the captivating beauty of the orange!" yoh said as he rushed over and started doing the same.

"oh god it's true" mummbled Ren.

After yoh and Zem stopped marveling the oranges(more like forced), Anna decided to ask him questions.

"Where have you been all these years?" Anna asked.

"away" was his simple answer.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, but I want to know where exacltly." Anna glared at Zem.

"ah...America most of the time, but I got bored so I decided to come visit my good ol' brothers!" he said while showing off a Yoh-like grin.

"How come we've never heard of you? Did you participate in the Shaman Tournament?" Asked Pirika.

Zem's eyes darkened maliciously for a second but quickly faded away "no, but I heard about all the trouble my dear brother has cause during that tournament" he looked at hao.

"ahaha...yeah, just havin' fun there" Hao laughed nervously.

"Why didn't you participate?" Asked Anna.

"That's something I'm not comfortable with telling you about, sorry" he said apologetically.

"What's with the guitar dude? DO you play guitar?" said Horo clearly exited.

"Yeah, I do actually" He said while scratching the back of his head.

"It's your spirit Medium isn't it?" Anna stated plainly.

Zem smirked "you're sharp, now I know why you were chosen to marry Yoh"

"how'd you know about that?" asked Yoh.

"I may have been gone for a long time but that doesn't mean I haven't kept in touch" he smiled.

"Well care to show us you're spirit in battle?" Said Anna.

"Anna! he just got her-" Zem interupted.

"It's okay, as long as I go against all of you" Zem smirked.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Said Ren pointing his weapon at him.

"Yeah, Im pretty sure," Ren saw something in his eyes that scared him. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"let's do this then" said Hao confidently.

They all went to the back while the girls watched. They all activated they're Oversouls and looked ready to battle. Zem just stood there.

"aren't you going to activate Oversoul?" Asked Yoh.

"Yeah, you'll need it against us all together" said Hao.

Zem said nothing as he strecthed out his arm to grab his guitar. The gang got a good look of it and marveled at it's attributes. Yoh and Anna spotted the Asakura clan symbol on it. Hao noticed it was in the shape of a star.

"cool guitar but how exactly do you plan on fighting us with only that?" asked Hao.

Zem only smirked as he pointed his guitar to the left. It started to disintigrate into pieces until it was gone.

"uh...what just happened?" Hoe was obviously confused.

"His meadium seems to be weak" said Amidamaru.

"No...look" said Anna. They all turned they're heads to see something else forming in his hand.

"This is my true weapon" Zem said.

In his hand was a huge Black Cleaver-like weapon (think of cloud's buster sword) With zig-zag lines illuminated green and a small key-chain at the end with the Asakura clan symbol on it.

"What the..." the gang was speech-less. Horo suddenly didn't feel like fighting anymore.

"Thats...Thats a BIG sword" Said Lyserg.

Zem looked at them with eyes filled with malicious bloodlust. Ren suddenly knew what he saw in him: Insanity.

He started to swing the cleaver-like thing over his head and finally pointed it at the group.

"Let's begin, shall we?" They were in for one hell of a fight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

whats up guys! I'll try to right mor next time if im not so lazy. Expect a long chapter nextime. Chapter 3: Crazier than Hao...? 


	3. Crazier Than Hao?

Yeah here's the next chap-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

0000000000000000000000000000000000

No on edared to move. They were all shocked to see Zem's weapon and the aura he was giving off.

"well, who's attacking first?" asked zem patiently. He could wait. It's not like he had anything better to do.

Suddenly, Horo charged at zem with all of his confidence. Zem blinked.

"wow, he actually came" zem smiled...maliciously.

Horo tried to strike at his ribs in which he succesfully hit."yes!" but he quickly frowned when he noticed the hit hadn't had any effect on zem.

"Huh, I thought you would have alot more power with all that gusto that you charged at me with," Zem said bored with Horo's attempts at attack,"Guess not." He then simply kicked horo in the stomach. There was an audible crack and horo was sent flying back to the group. Horo laid on the floor unconcious.

Once again, no one moved. 'how is that possible...all he did...was kick him' Thought Anna.

"...THis is starting to get bori-" right at that second, the whole gang charged. Lyserg was the first to attack by tring to get him in the ribs but failed miserably as zem just grabbed the string and swung him into a nearby light pole.

"AUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!!" screamed Lyserg.

Chocolove tried his bes trying to even put a scratch on Zem but he was dodging all of his attacks and was soon kicked in the face so hard that he was sent crashing into the fence.

"THis is going to be harder than I thought" said Hao to Yoh and Ren. Faust was already sent hurdling towards them. He crashed onto the floor near them.

"How are we going to beat him?" asked Ren desperately.

"...We need our Maximum O.S. it seems." stated Yoh.

At that moment they started to gather up furyouku and summoned they're large oversouls. Yoh and Hao made the double mediums swords.

"Really now, you guys could break something," said zem as if mocking them.

Hao growled"NOW!" They all charged at him once again.

He sighed as he started to do something with his sword. He pointed towards them as it started to glow. He then swung it in the direction of all of the Large Oversouls. "Reaper Slice," Zem calmly stated. A black crescent shaped slash speeded towards them until it hit them hard. There was a Huge smoke cloud. When it cleared Everyone but Yoh and Hao were on the floor, unconcious.

"Well, looks like it's just family now," Said Zem.

"You weren't lying were you? You truly are our brother but...how did you get so much power?" asked Hao curious to how he can be stronger than them.

"Simple, Just like Yoh, I've been through hell and back...Since I was born." Yoh and Hao were shocked."But, that's a story for anather time. for now we should end this fight, ne?" stated Zem smiling.

Hao and Yoh both smiled while they charged at their brother. Yoh sliced at his front while Hao jumped over him to slice at his back. In one swift movement Zem Used his sword to block Hao leafing hime open for Yoh's attack.

"Got you now!" yelled Yoh as he swiped at Zem.

Zem looked at Yoh and simply grabbed the sword as if it were paper.

Yoh's eyes widened."What...how...I...You were...Your hand," Yoh was left speechless.

"impossible, Yoh;s double medium is very powerful and could slice through almost anything...and he just grabbed it" Anna Was also shocked.

Zem then proceeded to Punch Yph in the face and Kick Hao in the chest which sent them flying. Their Oversouls faded. Zem had beaten them, all without breaking a sweat.

Anna just stared at him. He looked at her directly in the eye. She was...shocked. He then proceeded to walk towards her until he was a inch away from her. He leaned down so that his face was about a milimeter away from her face.

"Yoh has Great potential and power but...It wont be enough if he ever wants to become Shaman King. I suggest You train him better or better yet...let me train him." said Zem in a serious tone.

Anna Just stared at him. She then slapped him...hard. Zem didn't even flinch. Instead he just smiled aand proceeded to carry the others inside.

"Wow" said Pirika dreamily.

"Hmph," Anna just walked inside.

Zem sighed.'what a day'.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Hours of Waiting the others proceeded to wake up.

"ugh, what happene-Ouch!" Horo cluched his stomach in pain.

"heh heh, sorry about that, kinda got carried away," said Zem apologetically.

"WOw man, You sure could Fight! I don't think I could've lasted any longer," said Yoh rubbing his head.

"yeah, so anyways Anna have you thought about my proposal?" Zem asked Anna.

"What?" Anna said.

"About the training," Zem reminded her.

"Yes, I have, and I think my training is sufficent enough for yoh as it has helped many times before, so no thanks," Anna said while galring at Zem.

" really now, well lets see what future Shaman King here has to say about that," Zem said as he motioned toward Yoh.

"About What?" asked Yoh confused.

"I Thought it would be a good Idea if I trained you instead of Anna since it clearly isn't enough for the Shaman fight," Stated Zem.

Yoh just stared at him for a moment before Shouting in complete joy." That would be a great idea! Think about Anna, I could become alot stronger and be ready for anything that come my way during the Shaman Tournament!'And I wont have to go throung you're Hellish Training anymore! YEAH!!' thought Yoh.

Anna stared at Yoh for a moment."...Fine, do whatever you want."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woah cliffhanger...kinda. but whatever. Getting tired so im going to stop here for now.

Next Chapter: Liberate 


	4. Liberate

Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. anyways here it is.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, uh Zem?" said Yoh breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Yoh?" responded Zem.

"What exactly does this trianing consist of? I am surely it's not as painful as Anna's, right?" asked Yoh grinning. Anna shot Yoh a glare."I-I mean as good as Anna's, hehe.." Yoh quickly added.

"Oh heck no!" Everyone sighed in relief,"I'ts a hell of alot worse, literally." He said smiling. Everyone suddenly frowned.

"W-What?" asked Yoh.

"You thought Anna's training was hell?. Well, I'm going to make you expeience Hell, by taking you there!" Zem started to laugh maniacally. Hao started to do the same out of nowhere which kind of scared Yoh, 'My ototou's are Insane!'. Anna, on the other hand, Was liking Zem's idea a whole lot.

"I think this would be good for Yoh," said anna" but how do you plan on doing that? You can't kill him you know."

Zem smirked "And why not?" suddenly everyone went into they're defensive stances. Zem started to laugh again. "I was only joking, even though I could've easily just killed all of you then him," They all shivered at the thought of what might of happened if he wasn't kidding. Horo let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll show you whenever you are ready to go, which is not now, therefore I'll train ya up here until that time comes." Stated Zem.

"And when exactly is that time?" asked Anna.

"Hmmm...About two or three weeks should do it. Atleast under my training." Anna glared at him.

"and just what are you implying? Are you saying that my training is not good enough for these pathetic exscuses of shamans?" Anna said irritated.

"Hey!" shouted Horo " we're not that lame!".

"No, Im just saying that they'll need even harder training if they expect to pass through the realm of the dead." Zem stated calmly.

"Hey, Im all for it!" said Hao exitingly.

"Oh, I bet you are," said Ren "You would enjoy to see others in pain."

"now Ren, that's not entirely true," Hao smirked "I like to see you in pain, too". Ren growled.

"So what do you think, Yoh? Are ya up for it?" Zem asked Yoh.

"...Yeah...alright, it'll be fun!" Everyone sighed at how naive Yoh can be sometimes...

"Alright then we'll start tommorow, today we rest up and get to know each other better I guess" said Zem.

"Hey, yeah that's a great idea! We still have to get to know you and how we've never seen you all our lives!" Yoh really wanted to hear his story since he was his brother after all.

"And about those powers" said Hao wanting to learn how to achieve that kind of power.

"I will but first...Yoh" said Zem Smiling naughtily.

"yeah?" asked the oh so innocent Yoh.

"Have you done it already?" Asked Zem. Everyone but Yoh understaood what he meant. Anna started to blush furiously.

"...Wha?" Yoh was so clueless.

"You know...IT" Zem started to grin.

"I don't get it, what's i- Anna? why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" Yoh asked concered.

"No, you idiot, Don't you get what he means?" Anna felt like strangling Yoh.

Amidamaru started to whisper in Yoh's ear. Suddenly, it dawned upon him. His face was even brighter than Anna's."WHAT! u-um, w-why would y-you ask t-that?" Yoh asked clearly Embarrased.

"I just wanna know, so did you?" Zem asked laughing.

"u-uh, I-I u-uh d-do-" He was suddenly grabbed by the collar and dragged out of the room by Anna. He could here his brothers laughing while being dragged away.

"so Hell, huh?" Said Hao.

"Yep" Zem simply said.

Thay just kept staring at each other until Zem decided to reminice tommorow an just rest today for it was already past midnight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yoh stared at the ceiling while layong on his bed. After he was dragged away form his crazy brother, Anna simply threw him in his room without saying anything and then rushed of to her own room. He could of sworn he saw A tinge of red on her cheeks. 'Ah well...sleep will clear my mind' he thought. He suddenlt heard his door slide open. ' oh no...if Anna sees me awake she'll kill me! better act like i'm asleep. that's not hard for me, heheh..ahem'. He heard the door close again and thought she had left until he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He felt his covers being pulled open as she laid down next to him. Then nothing happened. He though she had just fallen asleep until he arms snake around his body.'huh? what's she...?' he then felt somthing on his lips." is she...kissing me?!'. "Yoh" he heard her whispering to him "I hope you come back safely from your brother's training. I would surley kill you and that brother of yours if you didn't". 'Anna' then he felt her breathing very close to his face. She then started to plant butterfly kisses all over his face. His heart was beating fast. He gasped inwardly when he felt her tounge in his mouth. When she was done she just tightened her grip on his torse and whispered "I love you".

He carefully opened his eyes to see her looking at him tenderly. She wasn't one bit shocked to find him awake. "Anna...do you really mean that?" Asked Yoh. He felt something fall from his eyes.

"Yes I do, Yoh no Baka" replied Anna.

"I-I Love You, too. Anna." Anna then noticed the tears running down his cheeks. He gasped when he felt her tounge of his cheeks as she started to lick them dry. He put his arms aroung her waist as he held her to him. "Don't ever leave me..." said Yoh.

Anna was shocked because that came out of nowhere but she soon smiled and whispered back "I won't".

Zem smiled to himself outside. 'guess they really love each other, huh?'. He was happy for his brother. He was originally planning to enter his brother to secure him that the training wouldn't be that bad and to relax as he felt how tense he was during the conversation until he saw His fiancee walking towards his room and hid himself. Well, stood outside the door of his room but hey, he was his brother. He carefully made his way to his room.

"You're gonna need all the support you can get for this training" Zem whispered.

0000000000000000000000000000000

I felt like adding some AnnaxYoh in there just for some romance. There will be other parts in the story with romance just to let you know. anyways, Next Chapter: Asakura Secret 


	5. Asakura Secret

Yeah sorry it took so long to update, had internet problems.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zem sat in his room tuning his guitar. He looked towards the window and the bright sky. sigh. '...Bored...must do something...maybe go back to sleep...' thought Zem. Just as he was about to doze off, He heard a loud CRASH!. "What the fu-huh?" Zem went downstairs to find out what went down.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!!" Zem could already tell that was Anna.

"IM SORRY! IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" and his sorry little brother.

Zem just entered the kitchen and started to head for the fridge. He noticed that everyone was at the kitchen already.'Insomniacs...' thought Zem. Completely ignoring the feud, he strode across the kitchen to the fridge. He didn't notice Anna's screams or Yoh's pleadings cease. He didn't even notice all of the stares directed towards him.'thirsty' Zems mind chanted,'orange juice...'. He opened the fridge and looked around.

"There's no Juice...only protein stuff," He mumbled. He then spotted the holy carton of juice."ah, there you are," he smiled as he took the box and shook it. He opened the carton and drank the whole thing.

"Well, that was refreshing," he then noticed the carton was empty,"huh...Might as well do them a favor and throw it away myself."

He started to walk towards the door when he suddenly noticed all the stares."...What?" Zem asked them.

They all fell down.

"How naive can you be? you just walk in here completely oblivious to everyone and drink a whole carton of Juice?! Whats wrong with you!" Ren yelled.

"...I was thirsty," Zem replied.

They fell down again.

"Don't worry I'll buy a new one if that's what you're worried about." He smiled.

"What a blockhead," said Horo.

"Yeah, like you're any better," said Hao.

"Why you..." Horo started.

"Shut Up" said Anna. Horo immediately stopped.

"Good Morning, Aniki!" Said Yoh cheerfully.

"Thanks, Ototou, Good morning to you too." Replied Zem.

"Yeah well, greetings over, go buy me a new plate Yoh seeing as how you broke the previous one," said Anna.

"hehe...I said I was sorry" Yoh said while scratching the back of his head.

"Just do it, and you!" she pointed at Zem,"Juice, go, NOW" Anna glared.

Zem waved it off,"ne,I already said I would buy it, no need to hurry, but seeing as how impatient you are, I'll acompany Yoh to buy the juice."

"I'll go too, this house is very boring when no one's arguing," said Hao as he followed Yoh and Zem out of the door.

"You better be back in an Hour!" yelled Anna.

"Hai!" said Yoh. Hao didn't even look back. Zem once again waved it off while looking ahead.

They pretty much walked in silence for about 20 minutes until Yoh decided to break it."so Aniki, I know this is probably the wrong time to ask but...where have you been all these years, really?" asked Yoh in a curious tone.

Zem stood quiet for a couple of seconds that Yoh thought he wasn't going to answer hime until he sighed."Wandering, I guess, but that isn't really answering your question now, is it?" said Zem.

Hao was now interested,"Hey, you've been out on us for,like, 16 years. We were gonna ask eventually." Hao said.

"It wasn't my fault, really. When I was only 2 years old, there was an attack ont the asakura compound." Zem recalled.

"Who would attack our family?" asked Yoh.

"Yoh, aren't you forgetting that we come from a very powerful shaman clan with a shitload of secrets? I wouldn't be suprised if there was an attack right now." Hao knocked Yoh on the head.

"Ow, sorry, I forgot," said Yoh.

Zem nodded,"Yeah, since our clan held so many powerful secrets, people were out to get them, WHich resulted in a unexpected attack. I guess our parents just weren't prepared." Zem stated calmly.

"But then, What happened to you?" asked Yoh. He was really starting to get curious on how he missed out on the one family conversation about his missing brother.

"Mom and Dad saw that The attack would be lethal, so they sent me away," Zem didn't seem angry at all about this.

"To who?" asked Hao.

"To the only place where a Shaman can be accepted, Where they truly belong," Zem stopped walking now,"The guardian of darkness, Hell."

Hao and Yoh just stood there staring at him, expecting an outburst of anger towards their parents, but it did not come. Zem just kept on walking while speaking," That's where I was raised for the past 16 years of my life. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park either. More like an eternity of Burning flesh and SOul corruption. Although, in those 16 years, I've become stronger and more powerful, even surpassing any 1,000 year old omniyouji." Hao flinched at this."But Hell can do many things to you," His eyes darkened again as he looked back at them,"Things that most people won't accept, only fear. I've come to accept these things and make them a part of me, although, They rarely ever come out." He then smiled and continued walking.

Hao and Yoh just stood there dumbstruck until they realized they were far behind,"Yo! wait up!" Hao and Yoh started running towards Zem to catch up with him.

"How exactly did our parents send you to hell?" Yoh asked, hoping it wasn't how he thought they did.

"Easy, the only way someone can actually be sent to hell, By dying." Zem replied as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"What! they just killed you!? Just like that!? That's horrible!" Yelled Yoh. How can his parents just do that to their own son?

"Don't get me wrong, they weren't exactly all Jolly to go ahead and kill their 2 year old son, but Grandpa said it was the only way to make me a strong person on the future," Zem looked towards the sky,"Guess he was right."

"But how can they just do that?" Hao really didn't think the old man's decisions were as wise as people said they were. He was the one who decided on Killing both him and Yoh because they wouldn't be able to tell which was which. Rediculous," Wasn't there any other way?"

"Who would want to take care of a shaman? Nonetheless an Asakura," Answered Zem,"Plus, you forget, Mom was expecting 2 babies at the time." Zem looked at them."It would've been extremely difficult to try to protect me while fighting off intruders."

"Ah, true, but still...," Yoh said worried.

Zem laughed."You worry too much, ototou. As I already told you, I benifited greatly from it, so it's fine, really." he reassured.

"Hey but, How'd you get that cool guitar?" asked Hao amazed by the star-shaped Guitar.

"I made it in honor of my two brothers." Zem said with pride and he smiled.

Once again, Yoh Hao stood there dumbstruck at the fact that his brother had made something in honor of them.

"The Star for Hao, and the Symbol for Yoh, cool, huh?" said Zem while chuckling.

"I...You are by far the coolest brother anyone could ever have." stated Hao.

"Ditto," said Yoh.

Zem stared at them for a moment before suddenly hugging them. Yoh and Hao understood and hugged him back. Zem whispered something inaudible and seperated himself."Well, we should get going before Anna gets to us," said Zem.

"Ah! Anna!" Yoh sped off towards the Store.

"Heh, WHipped." said Hao before following.

"Well, I think you guys are the best brothers any one could ever have," said Zem in a low voice before smiling and following his Ototous.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Again, Sorry it took so long to update. Had to get new internet provider. Well anyways, hope you enjoyed. Next CHapter: The training from hell 


	6. The Training from Hell

New CHapter, sorry on the long update if you wondered, I got lazy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What is taking those idiots so long?!" exclaimed Anna to no one.

"Im sure they're on the way back, Anna-dono," reassured Amidamaru.

"They better be, or so help me I'll...," Anna stopped. Just then the door opened and the three boys walked in. Yoh looked as if he just ran a marathon. Hao looked as if he was trying desperately to hold back his laughter. Zem wasn't even in this world anymore, staring at what seemed to be the floor.

"And what took you so long?," said Anna while tapping her foot.

"Pant...go-gomen...wheeze...A-Anna...pant pant...we got...a little sidetracked," replied the tired Yoh.

Hao burst out laughing,"Yeah, and he ran all the way here screaming 'Anna! Please forgive me!!' like a little girl!"

"...," still not in this world.

"Well, I wouldn't blame him because his punishment would be deadly," said Anna Coldly.

"Oh god WHY! ncshdfbiakgbeuisfbngergjdkshtieuwkgbfhsk," Yoh's language was un-percievable by now.

"Wow, didn't know that could even happen to him," said Pirika.

"The wonders of Master Yoh," said Ryu.

"Haha! look! he's foaming!," was what came from Horo.

"Shut up, idiot," said Ren.

"Yoh, stop this nonsense right now and get to running your laps!" Anna approached Yoh and rose her ahnd to slap him.

A Hand had grabbed her wrist.Anna glared at the interloper.It was then that Zem finally snapped out of his dream-like state.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Yelled Anna at Zem.

Zem had just stared calmy at her,"Did you forget, or do I have to remind you? Training starts today. I cant possibly allow you to make Yoh run around in interminable circles while I just sit there and watch. Get your shit together, Yoh, because I'm not about to give you a break. What you will experience Will be Hell, as for anyone else who wants to risk their lives. I'll meet you outside, preparing your graves." Zem then chuckled maniacly while walking outside.

Everyone just stared, scared to the bone, except for Yoh, Hao, and Anna who was a little worried but didn't show it.

"I'm up for something new! Besides, hos bad can it be?" said Yoh optimistically.

"Dude's been in Hell all his life," Horo reminded Yoh.

Yoh deadpanned,"Oh yeah...oh god WHY! jdfbiewblvbweorigyhbifdshgufsdorhguie."

"Come on bro, a challenge is a challenge. You'll get a whole lot stronger, and me too! Think of the power!" said Hao with his pyromaniac attitude.

"hmph, Well I'm not scared!" said Ren.

"Yeah, okay" said Horo.

"I will go anywhere Master Yoh goes!" said Ryu.

"Sigh" Lyserg responded.

"Hells Bells, man!" was Chocolove's attempt at a joke.

"Yoh, when you come back, you better be stronger, or I'll personally take of you," said Anna.

"Hai, let's go!" they all went outside prepared with all of their spirits and weapons.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zem sat on the roof of the building as he waited for the others to approach.

'Hmm, I said I was going to train them but...I'm not exactly sure that they can handle what I'm about o give them. It would kill the average Shaman,' Zem grinned,'but they're not exactly normal now are they? I guess it'll all work out in the end, as Yoh would say.'

"you ready, guys? It's time for the training from hell. Brace yourselves," said Zem as he sensed the gang staring at him with serious determination and confidence.

"Ready as we can be, Ototou" said Yoh.

"Alright. come on lets go you two," said Zem

Just then two spirits appeared behind Zem. One tall and wearing an attire similar to Mikihisa, Yoh, Hao, and Zem's father, with the mask and everything, but had a Katana. The other was small and looked almost animal-like with ears and two tails, a Pipe hanging from his mouth.

"Heh" was all that that the tall one said.

"Hai, ready," said the small one.

"Okay then, let's do this," said Zem as he jumped down with the two powerful spirits following.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done. The Hardcore fans of shaman king should know who those two are. Others will just have to find out. See ya! Next CHapter: Spirits of the Past 


	7. AU Not A new chapter Lolz?

Okay just to start off, unless you've read the title, THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER.  
I repeat, NOT NEW CHAPTER(sorry, just for satisfaction :D)

Well anyways back to the topic, the reason I posted this is to inform you that the chapter might now come in alot(and I mean a whole lot later than usual.

Zem: they already take a millenium...

SHUT UP! no one asked for your opnion, jeez. well as I said before they will take long, but not because of my indolance.

Hao: yes it is

HOLY SH...you know what? just forget it. Your not important anyways.

HAO: tch, without me this story wouldd be nothing, zero reviews, no hits, nada.

Zem: Yeah I bet

Hao: what's that supposed to mean?

Zem: ther than you have an inflated ego, you;re just a backround character.

Hao: What'd you say?!

Zem: You heard me, or does that balloon of an ego block out you;re hearing

Yoh: Lol

Hao: Hao dare you Lol at that! Whats you're problem!

Uh guys, you;re making this post alot longer than it neads to b-

Zem: he's only mad cuz he knows I'm right

Hao: THATS IT! ASS-WHOOPIN' TIME!(RUNS at Zem, only to trip over his own feet)

Yoh: (Cups his hands over his mouth) PUH-OWNED!!

Zem: WOw, real strategic

Hao: ARGH YOU

SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

All:...

Zem: are you even allowed to say that? I mean, isnt this story like T rated or something?

I wouldn't have had to result to profanities if you had just SHUT UP AND LET ME SAY WHAT I HAVE TO SAY.

Hao:...he started it.

AGHHHHHHHHH, WHatever! I DONT CARE! readers, my computer is very slow at the moment so yeah, and also my stamina is very low at the moment

Zem: you mean every time

so it pretty much overpowers my will-power

Yoh: which,like mine, is very low

so the result of all that is late updates. Comprende? okay then I guess thats it.

Zem: you forgot to say "see ya!"

I don't say that

Zem: yeah you do, you said it before

fine whatever. See ya!

Yoh: and a happy new year!

Hao: Yoh, what the hell, man

Yoh: What?

Zem: yeah I don't know if you've noticed but um...we're still in october. New Years isn't until january, which is about 2 months away.

Yoh: oh, so october then huh?

Hao: yep

Yoh: then a Happy Holloween!

Zem: You're still not important

Hao: GOD! SHUT UP! 


	8. Corruption of the Innocent

Yeah ok, finally the next chapter (Did I keep you waiting? :D)

I changed the Title because the.....well you'll know once you read the chapter.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zem landed gracefully as he stepped on solid ground along with his two ghostly companions. They had revieled themselves to the gang.

"........" yeah, they were pretty much speechless.

"Guys, I.m sure you've already been acquanted with these two spirits, but for the sake of their ego," The tall one grunted and glared while the small one coughed out of suprise," let me introduce to you, the legendary Asakura Yohken and the legendary......cat-like thing matamune!" Zem cheered.

"Hey wait a minute! why must I get the short end of the stick here?" Matamune complained.

"You are a cat, aren't you?" asked Zem.

"Well, yes, but..." He was interrupted.

"Then don't complain." Zem said.

Matamune just sighed. Yoh snickered while Hao just stood there smirking. "The Great Matamune silenced so easily. Really, what has become of you," Said Hao. Matamune glared at him.

"You should not be one to talk, boy, For you were bred and pampered by this cat," said Matamune. Hao blushed while the others started giggling. "You think that's funny, huh?" Hao set Horo's Hair on fire," Laugh at that, heh."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE HAIR!!!!! SO MUCH TIME GONE TO WASTE!!!! WHY!!!!!" screamed Horo in Agony.

"Hao, calm down. Horo, you have ice powers. Cool it off. We need to get down to business here." Commanded Zem. Hao stopped laughing while horo was busy cooling off his hair. "Fine. But atleast explain why they are here," said Ren while pointing at the spirits.

Zem smirked,"Yohken and Matamune are a necessity in the process of transporting us all to the Realm of Hell."

"That's right, we will be able to summon the required amount of spiritial power to open a portal. And that's also why we have her," said Matamune as he pointed to the door.

Anna had walked out with her beads in tow.

"Anna!?" said Yoh obviously suprised.

"Don't act so suprised, Yoh, you know I'm the only one here with The ability to summon the dead," said Anna in an indifferent tone.

"Exactly, since Miss Anna here is the only Itako here, it means that she is able to summon the dead. So it only makes senseto say that she can create a portal to The Realm of The Dead, with our help, of course," stated Matamune.

"But, We're Shamans. Can't we just do it ourselves?" asked Ryu.

"Ah, that is where you're wrong, Master Ryu. Shamans who specialize in your type cannot summon the dead or create any outer-realm portals. As for us, we are spirits with the ability to do this, since I was once a Shaman and Matmune was a spirit of a Shaman," said Yohken, speaking for the first time.

"That makes sense to me," Said Yoh in a agreeing tone.

"Yeah, okay, but there's gotta be a catch. This sounds extremely risky to me," Ren said in a cautious tone.

"Ah, always the sharp one, eh? Yes, there is a risk," said Zem. The gang was serious now.

"The portal is one to a place that is like none other. Most of you have already experienced the horrors of this place. Since this place is so powerful, entering it can corrupt the body of a shaman." explained Zem as if this was an everyday had remembered what Zem had told him and Hao before.

Flashback

Zem just kept on walking while speaking," That's where I was raised for the past 16 years of my life. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park either. More like an eternity of Burning flesh and Soul corruption. Although, in those 16 years, I've become stronger and more powerful, even surpassing any 1,000 year old omniyouji." Hao flinched at this."But Hell can do many things to you," His eyes darkened again as he looked back at them,"Things that most people won't accept, only fear. I've come to accept these things and make them a part of me, although, They rarely ever come out."

End Flashback

"Soul corruption?" asked Yoh. Zem smiled.

"Glad you catch on so easily, Yoh," said Zem.

"So let me get this straight," started Horo,"there is a possible chance of our souls corrupting? When exactly does this happen?"

"If all goes well, never. But if the horrors of hell influence you in a way that you cannot escape, right about after leaving the realm. And also, to be exact, the possibility of this happening is about 90% for Horo Horo, 75% for Lyserg, 26% for Chocolove, 43% for Faust, 21% for Ryu, 13% for Ren," Zem was interrupted.

"Hey, Why am I at 90%?!" complained Horo.

"I don't know, maybe becaused you're a blockhead and easily distracted?" said Ren in a Cynical tone.

"As I was saying, 0% for Hao," Zem was once again Interrupted.

"Hey, I'm not that evil," Hao said while Smirking.

"Whatever, nutjob," muttered Chocolove.

"Stop interrupting me. 0% for me," You already know what happens next.

"Why are you at 0%?" asked Ren.

"I've already been through this, now let me finish. And finally," Everyone tensed at Yoh percentage,"0% percent for Yoh."

"Hey Hey! Yoh so innocent there's no way his soul can get corrupted," Cheered Horo. Everyone was smiling about this except for Zem and Yoh, who had a downcast look on his face. Hao had noticed this.

"Uh Zem? Why exactly is Yoh's percentage at 0?" Asked Hao.

Anna Frowned,"Can't you already tell, or does Yoh have to explain it to you?"

"No, He's right Anna, Yoh's percentage isn't at 0 for the reasons you believe him to be." Everyone frowned at this.

"Well, what is the reason? Yoh can't be Evil. We know that for sure." Said Anna.

Zem chuckled, a little sadly if you focused enough." The reason Yoh's percentage is at 0 is because-"

"My soul is already Corrupt," Yoh stated sadly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yep, there it is, I guess a little apologies for the amount of time it took.

Next chapter: The dark side of the Moon 


	9. The Dark Side of The Moon

Wooh.....okay, back to story-writing. Yay. (cough)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

".......What?", Was what was running through almost everyone's mind. They're faces all looked exactly the same. A cross between shocked and terrified, as if this were some sort of apocalypse-to-be.

"Yoh........You....How come you never said anything?" Said Anna in a suprisingly sad voice.

"Anna...I...I didn't want to worry anyone," Replied Yoh.

"What do you mean? Of course I would've been worried! Didn't you want my help? I am your fiancee. Why? Why Yoh?!" Anna angrily screamed.

"Anna calm down-" was Hao's attempt at calming Anna down.

"Don't Tell ME what to do!" she marched right up to Hao and slapped him across the face. After that, she marched up to Yoh. He prepared himself for the worst.

SLAP!!!

Yoh just stood there while everyone else watched the scene. Anna had continued to Yell at Yoh, slapping him each time she finished a sentence.

"Did you think I would't care?! Was that it?!" Anna Yelled.

"Anna I-"

"Was it because you don't trust me?! huh?!" She continued to yell.

"Anna Let me-"

"I worry and worry about you everyday of my life, scared that you might die or become corrupt, and you've been keeping this huhe secret from me?!"

"Anna, I'm sorr-"

"NO YOH! No! that doesn't justify anything! WHY?!" She prepared to slap him again.

"Anna, please, just let me-"

SLAP!!

Nobody noticed when Yoh had clenched his fists.

"Why would you do something like this!?" she kept slapping him.

"Anna, I think that's enoug-" Tried Zem.

"NO!" Anna had powered this one up.

SLAPPPPPP!!!!!!! Yoh had flown all the way into the back fence. BOOM!!!!!!!

Everyone was shocked at how Anna would do such a thing (Well, you know, when she's not training Yoh)

The dust settled. Yoh layed flat on his stomach on the floor.

Anna had just marched up over to him, picked up by the collar, and glared at him. His eyes were shadowed.

"Anna, I think he gets it-" Tried Ren.

"He doesn't understand anything!" yelled Anna, "Tell me wwhy Yoh!"

No reply.

"Fine then," Anna had just thrown him back on the floor and started back towards the rest of the gang.

"Is he alright?" asked Horo worried for his friend condition after that.

"What should we do?" asked Lyserg.

"Nothing, leave him there for all I care. He's no good." said Anna Icily.

".......No Good?" was the reply that had come from the face down Yoh.

Everyone looked at Yoh.

"What? you heard me. No Good. liar." Anna said while turning around to face him.

".....Ha.....Haha....hahah.....hahahaahhahahahahah!" Yoh laughed as he wobbled into a standing position, eyes still shadowed.

"Why are you laughing?!" Yelled Anna.

"Haha...." He started to stagger towards Anna.

"What are you doing?!," Anna took a step back.

"haha....." He continued to stagger towards Anna.

"Stay Back Yoh!" Anna yelled.

"....." He had reached her. Yoh stood about 2 inches away from her.

"Yoh....What....?" Anna Whimpered.

"Anna....I....I'm trying to tell you..." Yoh started.

"Oh crap. The corruption's kicking in! Anna get back, NOW!" Yelled Zem.

"Anna.....You have to understand me....please...," Yoh continued.

"Yoh.....," Anna whispered.

"You Want......the truth?........I.....I....." Yoh's eyes slowly rose as he looked upon Anna.

"Oh my God....." Whispered Horo.

"ah!.....Yoh....you..." Anna was terrified at what she saw in his eyes.

Sadness. Darkness. Insanity. UnYoh-like things.

"Anna!" Yelled Ren.

"Do you? Do you want to know the truth?" He grabbed Anna by her shoulders. She flinched. "You Want to know?"

"Anna Get back!" yelled Hao.

Black Oversoul slowly started to rise and circle the two. It rapidly increased it's speed.

Finally Yoh cracked.

"IT'S DRIVING ME INSANE!!!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANNA! IT'S KIILING ME! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU HAPPY?! DO YOU CARE?!" Yelled Yoh maniacally.

Anna stood there terrified. This wasn't the boy she loved. This wasn't Yoh. Was he....really dying?

She had realized that Yoh was crying while he held her by the shoulders, Dark energy continuing to circle around them.

Suddenly, the Energy had started to disappear, faintly but surely. Zem had used some sort of trick to suck out the energy.

"Do you.....care, Anna?" Said Yoh faintly as he fainted, falling towards Anna. She caught him, still traumatized. After a while she held him tight as she mumbled apologies into his cheek.

Zem and the rest of the gang had rushed over to them.

"I was hoping this wouldn't have happened," Said Zem while studying Yoh.

"What wouldn't have happened?" asked Ryu curiously but worried.

Matamune responded instead," It seems that master Yoh's Limit was reached."

"Limit?" asked Lyserg.

"If one is corrupt, and provoked to a point where it is unbearable to hold it in any longer, their corruption emerges," explained Yohken.

"Like an alter-ego?" said Ren.

"Sort of, except in this case, it's still the same person." said Zem,"We should postpone this training until Yoh fully recoveres from this."

"You mean it's not over?" asked Horo.

"He seems to be asleep," said faust.

"After corruption demerges, there is a certain limit of time it takes for it to fully recede back into the peron's soul."

"Then we better get him inside," said Hao.

As they walked inside, Anna still with Yoh, she wispered into his ear.

"I do care"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

k yeah I know there was some OOCness in here but bear with me. It'll get better.

Next Chapter: Hadicapped 


	10. Handicapped

Hello! I know I haven't updated in like 2 months (woah) but uh, vacation really makes you lazy y'know? well anyways here's the new chapter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zem sniffed.

'Well, didn't expect that to happen' he thought as he watched Yoh sleep in his room. 'well, actually I did, but not like that'.

After the Incident, Everyone had settled Yoh inside his room to rest. Yohken and Matamune had instructed Tamao and Faust how to make the antidote created in order to help the corrupted heal. Without it, Yoh probably wouldn't have made it.

As for Anna, she's been locked up in her room the whole time. She would only come out when no one was around, and thaqt was to check up on Yoh.

Zem looked up at the ceiling. "At this rate we'll never be able to get to the other Realm...," Zem sighed.

He looked back at Yoh."Well Ototo, looks like this is gonna take some time...," he said to his sleeping brother. He turned his head to what sounded like footsteps down the hall. The door opened to reveal Anna.

"well hey there sunshine, never thought I'd see you here at this time of day," said Zem as Anna walked in to the room.

Anna turned to look at him in suprise, as if she didn't notice he was there at all. Zem had guessed she didn't.'Aww man, now I'm gonna have to answer a crapload of questions I'm sure' Zem mentally groaned.

"You." Anna simply stated as she her suprise diminished.

"Yes me, what's so suprising about that? He is my brother after all, or did you not expect me to check up him?" Zem replied.

"You did this to him," Anna glared as she pointed at Yoh.

'Predictable' though Zem."Not that I repent your extremely predictable and cliche response, but I assure you that I had nothing to do with what happened earlier. That was purely Yoh, or atleast whats gotten into him."

"He has never acted like that BEFORE you appeared and suddenly claimed you were his brother and so badly needed to train him, so explain that." was Anna's snide response.

"Badly? You think so? hehe. I guess my intentions were a little misunderstood. And I can explain that, if you 'so Badly' need me to. Let me ask you a question. Have you evr treated Yoh like you just did?" Zem replied.

"What are you talking about? I always treat Yoh like that." said Anna.

"Are you sure? You shoulda seen yourself out there. I almost had to believe that you were corrupted." Chuckled Zem.

Anna thought on how she had treated Yoh in the yard earlier. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before she had closed them. "I Had a reason to act like that. After all that time, Yoh hadn't even said a word to me of his corruption. He had been keeping secrets from me for so long!" Yelled Anna.

"There really is no reason to yell, Anna, or get all riled up and tense for that matter. Yoh had tried to explain, but the Five-finger assault had prevented him from doing so. And do you really think you could have helped in preventing his problem? Corruption isn't something that can just be washed away or cured with Shamanic powers. No. Corruption is on a totally different Level of power beyond anything any of Yoh's friend currently have or can use. In fact, you can almost say is has nothing to do with Shamans at all." replied Zem.

"What? But...how can that be?" whispered Anna.

"Well, you saw what happened. Did that dark energy feel like a normal Oversoul? Could you even sense it?" Asked Zem.

"......No, No it didn't.....but what does that have to do with anything? It's still Oversoul, you said yourself." replied Anna.

"In a sense, yeah, It's still Oversoul. But it's not Oversoul at the same time. Anna, what you saw, the dense black Energy, was an entity." Zem explained.

"An......an entity?" Anna said shocked.

"Yes. As a matter of Fact, you can say that it's like a second Great Spirit." Zem calmly stated.

Anna was speechless. 'Another.....Great Spirit?'. "Impossible, There is only one Great Spirit. I don't believe it." Anna firmly stated.

"I never said it WAS the great spirit, I said it was LIKE the great spirit. In most ways, anyways. There's only one difference between the two, and what you saw out there was only a sample of that very difference." Zem said as he stepped off Yoh's door.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

Zem only stared at her. Anna looked back him. WHat she saw did not help her current mood. Zem stared back at her with his evil, Demonic look that sporadically appears. Anna shrunk to her knees.

"To where as the great spirit makes a Shaman King and creates a better world, The Corruption Devours the Earth and kills the very thing the Great Spirit helped to make. In other words, If Yoh becomes the Shaman King with him still being corrupted, not only will the Earth suffer, but he will perish as well. That's why I am here. That is what I came for. I know of Yoh's capabilities, And he fails to eradicate The Corruption by completing the training, then I will have no ohter choice but to kill him myself. The same goes for the rest of you." Zem said as he left the room. He had walked past all of the Wide-eyed listeners thta were outside of Yoh's room(The whole Crew).

The Gang didn't speak a word until they heard a faint groan coming from Yoh's Futon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haha! so how was it? well you can comment on it anyways.

Next Chapter: Eradication or Bust 


End file.
